<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Loving You by sailorpalette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824789">Still Loving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpalette/pseuds/sailorpalette'>sailorpalette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), f(x)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Demons, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpalette/pseuds/sailorpalette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol continuaria a amar Byun Baekhyun durante toda a eternidade, através de anos e através de todas as épocas. Chanyeol continuaria a amar Baekhyun mesmo se a vida não lhes permitisse ficar juntos, mesmo que sua própria existência fosse amaldiçoada, mesmo que o seu castigo fosse viver sozinho. Chanyeol amaria Byun Baekhyun até o dia em que, enfim, pudessem ficar juntos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá! Essa fic foi originalmente postada no Spirit no user @sailorpalette, mas eu decidi me aventurar em outra plataforma e aqui estamos nós! Foi betada pela incrível DulceVeiga e eu espero que gostem tanto quando eu gostei de escrever.<br/>Boa leitura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Então, Jean-Paul Sartre dizia que, independente de uma existência divina ou não, somos unicamente responsáveis pelas nossas ações. Um exemplo muito comum é quando temos problemas e vamos pedir ajuda a um amigo, sabendo que ele pode dizer o que você quer ouvir. Entendem onde eu quero chegar? — Vendo alguns acenos negativos, Baekhyun soltou uma breve risada e cruzou os braços. — É bastante simples, na verdade. Sempre que precisarem fazer algo, pensem se vão estar dispostos a lidar com todas as consequências. Pois, quando o impacto passar, os únicos responsáveis por elas serão vocês mesmos, e não queremos nenhum arrependimento, certo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No momento em que terminou de falar, o sinal tocou anunciando mais um dia de aula finalizado. Pouco a pouco, os alunos foram saindo e alguns até paravam para parabenizar Baekhyun, fazendo brincadeiras que aqueciam o coração do jovem professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um em especial, Kim Jongdae - que possuía um talento sem igual para poesias - , permaneceu mais do que os outros em sala, parando à frente de Baekhyun e sorrindo de forma tensa, deixando óbvio seu desconforto em falar com o professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sr. Byun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, Jongdae? Precisa de alguma coisa? — Baekhyun perguntou, estranhando o comportamento de um dos seus melhores alunos. — Alguém está te incomodando de novo? — Vendo o aluno negar, ficou curioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É que… — O Kim remexeu em sua bolsa, retirando algumas folhas amassadas e rabiscadas. — Eu fiz mais algumas poesias e eu gostaria que desse uma olhada. Se não puder eu entendo, só queria uma opinião pessoal. — Encolheu os ombros, logo estendendo os papéis na direção do professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com um sorriso fraco, Baekhyun tomou os papéis para si e rolou rapidamente os olhos por eles, sentindo-se feliz ao observar que Jongdae havia seguido seus conselhos desde a última vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro que posso, Jongdae. Sabe que eu adoro quando me pede isso. — Cuidadosamente, Baekhyun tomou os papéis para si e os colocou em sua bolsa. — Mais alguma coisa? — Voltou seus olhos para o Kim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae negou, deixando de lado sua expressão envergonhada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Sr. Byun! — Deu as costas afobado e quase saiu saltitando da sala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rindo pelo nariz, Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, deixando um suspiro satisfeito sair de seus lábios por mais um dia de trabalho concluído.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentiu o bolso da calça vibrar - local onde havia posto seu celular mais cedo -, mas resolveu ignorar, ciente de que se tratava de Yixing, seu namorado, chamando-o para mais uma das conversas que provavelmente acabariam em mais brigas catastróficas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele e Yixing haviam se conhecido no penúltimo semestre da faculdade por intermédio da irmã adotiva de Baekhyun, Seulgi, que tinha como argumento o irmão estar muito sozinho. De início, logo se deram bem, descobrindo gostos em comum e engatando em uma amizade que logo evoluiu para algo mais e que perdurou por mais três anos, até aquele momento, onde já quase não se aguentavam. Talvez fosse pela falta de conversa ou ausência de tempo juntos. Baekhyun não sabia, mas não estava mais tão disposto a tentar - e suspeitava que Yixing também não - tão arduamente como no início do relacionamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pondo a bolsa no ombro, Baekhyun deu as costas e foi em direção à porta, fechando-a em seguida e embrenhando-se no meio do corredor quase vazio devido ao tempo em que passou refletindo na sala. Rapidamente alcançou o lado de fora da escola, andando em passos largos até o seu carro e parando vez ou outra para cumprimentar algum aluno que permanecia por ali. O celular no bolso não parava de vibrar e Baekhyun já podia sentir um fino traço de irritação preenchendo seu peito, mas logo o sacou e desligou o aparelho, buscando ao menos alguns segundos de quietude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pescando as chaves dentro de sua bolsa, Baekhyun ligou o carro e manobrou para fora da instituição, ligando o rádio em um volume agradável e batucando os dedos no volante de acordo com o ritmo da música. Suspirou aliviado ao ver um sinal vermelho, secretamente feliz por perceber que aquilo adiaria mesmo que por poucos minutos sua chegada em casa e, posteriormente a Yixing - que parecia morar mais em seu apartamento do que ele próprio -, decidindo olhar ao redor para admirar as ruas movimentadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas, enquanto vagava com seus olhos pelas janelas do carro, sua visão pousou em um homem vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça, que atravessava a rua em frente ao carro do Byun, parecendo deslizar por entre as pessoas com uma classe que já não era tão comum. Como se sentisse estar sendo observado, o homem parou e voltou seus olhos para Baekhyun, que teve um leve sobressalto por  ter sido pego em flagrante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com o susto, o professor acabou abaixando a cabeça com força contra o volante, resultando em um impacto que fez com que praguejasse de dor, massageando a testa logo em seguida. Ao levantar o olhar para o ponto onde o desconhecido estava, surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele agora estava na calçada com os olhos fixos em si, como se pudesse ver a sua alma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buzinas insistentes soaram atrás de Baekhyun, fazendo com que despertasse de seus pensamentos acerca do estranho e voltasse sua atenção para o sinal, que agora se encontrava aberto. Acelerando, o professor balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastá-lo de sua mente, gemendo em frustração ao recordar-se da luta que encontraria em alguns minutos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vista que tinha era, definitivamente, uma das coisas que o vampiro mais gostava naquele século. De uma maneira estranha, sentia-se acolhido pela melancolia presente naquela selva de pedra, pois aquilo assemelhava-se à sua própria, que martelava no peito desde o fatídico dia no qual fora fadado a vagar pela eternidade como um fantasma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lembrava-se com clareza do amigo da família que havia ido passar uma temporada com eles - aparentemente sem qualquer intenção maliciosa -, alegando estar doente e que não confiaria em mais ninguém a não ser Chanyeol, recentemente formado em Medicina, e que possuía grandes méritos no pequeno vilarejo em que morava, sendo o único médico presente ali. O arrependimento de terem permitir a entrada de Chae Hyungwon em sua casa sempre trazia amargor a Chanyeol, ele sendo o responsável pela morte de praticamente todo seu vilarejo e da família de quem se dizia amigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Park jamais se esqueceria de quando regressou de uma visita a um de seus pacientes no interior, encontrando a carnificina feita pelo Chae. Muitos mortos, muito sangue, muita dor. A expressão de choque em seus pais e em sua irmã, além das paredes pintadas pelo líquido carmesim, que assombrava Chanyeol mesmo depois de tantos anos. Mesmo assim, o homem sádico parecia nunca ser saciado, pois assim que pôs os olhos no médico, acertou sua jugular com força e drenou seu sangue, parando apenas quando uma estaca foi fincada em seu peito por um caçador que o perseguia há anos, mas que logo depois de concluir seu objetivo, foi embora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Para a infelicidade de Chanyeol, sua morte não chegou e o veneno vampiresco se espalhou por sua corrente sanguínea, transformando-o com uma dor absurda, e finalmente dando-lhe o vislumbre de sua alma gêmea, como se ele não fosse mais digno de ter tal mistério.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivendo na miséria de um vilarejo deserto cheio de corpos sem vida e sem a família, Chanyeol passou um ano recluso, assustado pela repentina sede e sobrevivendo do sangue de viajantes que se arriscaram a andar por aquelas terras, sem a coragem de se aventurar mais longe e retornar à sociedade. Isto é, até ouvir uma mulher desesperada gritando por seu nome, horrorizada com a sanguinolenta paisagem do vilarejo, mas desesperada demais para pedir ajuda a ele para que aquilo a parasse. E Chanyeol surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com o pedido dela: salvar seu único filho de uma doença que se proliferou pelo vilarejo em que vivia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E o vampiro sentia um gosto salgado nos lábios ao lembrar do mês em que passara com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Os lábios manchados de vermelho, a pele febril e o rosto abatido. Mesmo doente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele </span>
  </em>
  <span>era a criatura mais bela em que Chanyeol já pusera os olhos e, de forma inevitável, se viu apaixonado pelo homem que fora chamado a cuidar, sendo igualmente retribuído. O sentimento que martelava em seu peito era bonito, e Chanyeol acreditou firmemente que poderia ser feliz novamente, mas ele era amaldiçoado, e não poderia negar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A memória do dia em que se transformou ainda era tão vívida quanto a dor de sua separação </span>
  <em>
    <span>dele,</span>
  </em>
  <span> deixando Chanyeol constantemente dividido entre acabar de vez com sua agonia largando para trás o anel - único objeto que lhe permitia andar no sol, e ir ao encontro do astro -, ou esperar mais um pouco por uma possível reencarnação daquele que fazia seu coração saltar. Infelizmente, a possibilidade parecia mais distante e a dor aumentava cada vez mais, fazendo com que quase perdesse a cabeça por entre as paredes frias de seu apartamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol expulsou a fumaça de seus lábios, sentindo uma calmaria invadir seu peito ao observá-la deslizar pelo ar. O homem adorava a queimação em sua garganta, e achava cômico que usufruía de algo que matava milhões de pessoas tão facilmente - assim como ele poderia fazer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Braços finos circularam sua cintura e logo o cheiro doce misturado com ferrugem de Soojung invadiu suas narinas, causando um riso fraco no vampiro, que se virou rapidamente e encarou os olhos amarelados da demônio, descartando o cigarro no processo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele e Soojung tiveram o primeiro contato em uma das piores épocas do Park, quando a saudade de sua alma gêmea escorria por todos os seus poros, e a dor lancinante em seu peito já era grande demais para que se importasse com as consequências de seus atos. Chanyeol estava ocupado demais em acabar com o sangue de um jovem para perceber olhos brilhantes o observando pela escuridão, esperando o momento certo para dar o bote, o que não demorou a acontecer. Ele não teve muita reação quando sentiu seu pescoço ser girado em 360 graus, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente por tempo o bastante para o universitário correr e Soojung sentar de maneira distraída ao seu lado, não parecendo nem um pouco afetada por quebrar o pescoço do vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao acordar, a mulher apenas disse que serviria como voz da consciência de Chanyeol, impedindo-o de se afundar ainda mais e evitando que ele fizesse mais besteiras. Dessa forma, sem mais qualquer explicação, se tornaram amigos e Soojung realmente cumpriu sua promessa, livrando-o da solidão que o perseguia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claro, por passarem tanto tempo juntos vagando por todas as épocas e costumes, não demorou muito para que as coisas evoluíssem, e não era anormal vê-los perdidos entre os lençóis um do outro, tentando preencher o vazio existente naquelas duas almas perdidas. Não havia sentimento além da necessidade carnal, não havia paixão, e estava de bom tamanho para ambos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que você tanto pensa? — A mulher encarou os olhos grandes, subindo uma mão e dedilhando delicadamente o rosto pálido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol não respondeu de imediato, fechando os olhos e absorvendo o toque acolhedor da amiga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu nunca mais o vi. Na época em que nos conhecemos, ele não me repudiou por ser um vampiro, e se agora for diferente? — Murmurou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não consigo acreditar no quanto você muda quando se trata do Baekhyun, Park. — Soojung soltou uma risada debochada. — Alguns minutos atrás você parecia uma muralha, o que diabos esse cara faz com você?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O amor faz isso com as pessoas, você nunca teve um? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas e circulou os braços na cintura da demônio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pelo contrário, eu ainda tenho e você sabe que sou casada. — Um sorriso saudoso se instalou nos lábios vermelhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Será que ele não vai ficar bravo? Devo me preocupar com um demônio vindo aqui e arrancando meu coração?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nós temos um relacionamento aberto, uma hora ou outra nós sempre acabamos nos reencontrando e é como se fosse a primeira vez. — Deu de ombros. — Mas, voltando ao seu problema... De onde surgiu essa ideia de que o Baekhyun pode mudar o pensamento em relação a você? — Desvencilhou-se do mais alto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Os tempos mudaram, e a cada dia as pessoas ficam mais céticas, por que isso seria diferente com o Baekhyun? — Cruzou os braços e soltou um riso amargo. — Eu tenho esse veneno pelas minhas veias como um aviso bem claro, estou vivo há tempo suficiente para saber o significado dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojung o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, uma expressão de escárnio tomando conta de seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, você esperou duzentos anos sem qualquer certeza de que ele voltaria ou não, acredito que você tem pelo menos cinco minutos da atenção dele. — Bufou. — Não fica agindo como um fracassado, é deprimente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você me faz parecer um adolescente, eu odeio. — Chanyeol a puxou pela cintura mais uma vez. — Quando vai parar de fazer isso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quando você parar de agir como um, mesmo tendo centenas de anos. — A mulher circulou o pescoço com seus braços. — O que eu acho que vai acontecer muito em breve. — Murmurou com uma expressão pensativa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sabe de alguma coisa? — Chanyeol a olhou desconfiado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojung negou com um sorriso suspeito no rosto, não dando tempo para que Chanyeol a questionasse novamente antes de puxá-lo de encontro a seus lábios, silenciando-o por ora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estacionando em frente ao bar em que Yixing trabalhava, Baekhyun parou por alguns segundos observando o movimento, refletindo sobre como aquela noite se encerraria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma sensação ruim instaurou-se em seu peito ao lembrar das brigas que vinha tendo com o chinês. As constantes palavras ácidas, os constantes olhares atravessados e o clima tão pesado que até seus amigos mais próximos estavam evitando ficar mais do que o necessário na presença deles. Baekhyun não sabia, exatamente, quando aquilo havia começado, quando os braços de Yixing haviam ficado frios demais para si, ou quando os beijos já não possuíam a paixão que ansiava após um longo dia dando aula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deixou um sorriso fraco escapar pelos seus lábios ao lembrar dos momentos em que vivera com o Zhang. Recordou-se do dia em que compraram um pequeno peixinho dourado, mas que logo morreu quando Baekhyun, por acidente, esquecera de fechar a tampa do aquário. Também lembrou do primeiro aniversário em que passaram juntos, quando Yixing o surpreendeu com pétalas de rosas lotando o carro e voando por toda a cidade, deixando Baekhyun perfumado durante dias e com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O relacionamento havia se deteriorado de forma lenta, mas igualmente dolorosa. Pareciam ter saído da mesma frequência, como se não falassem mais a mesma língua como antes. As ambições, os planos e o futuro já não andavam em comunhão como outrora estavam. Contudo, Baekhyun ainda nutria certo carinho pelo chinês, e, por isso, aquilo o perturbava tanto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vendo que não poderia ficar no carro para sempre, Baekhyun saiu. Conferindo duas vezes se o havia trancado corretamente, ele rumou em direção às portas de vidro do pub, logo sendo envolvido pela atmosfera do local. A música que tocava não era conhecida do professor, por isso não teve qualquer problema em ignorá-la para rumar em direção ao bar, que era onde Yixing trabalhava e, se não estivesse errado, estaria tendo seu horário de descanso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um sorriso despontou de seus lábios ao constatar que não estava enganado, logo avistando o barman com uma expressão entediada - que logo se transformou em surpresa ao avistar o professor-, enquanto bebericava de uma garrafa d’água. Porém, como se previsse o rumo daquela noite, Yixing indicou com a cabeça a porta dos fundos e começou a ir até lá, ciente de que Baekhyun o seguiria. Caminharam juntos até que alcançassem o local, por onde passaram, e logo um silêncio estranho se formou entre os dois homens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O ar gélido entrou em contato com seus corpos, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a pele de Baekhyun, que se encolheu dentro da fina blusa de botões que usava. Podia sentir que aquela noite seria diferente - só não sabia, exatamente, o porquê - e um misto de ansiedade tomou conta de seu estômago, nervoso com o que viria a seguir e curioso em saber como a noite se desenrolaria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao seu lado, Yixing lhe encarava com os olhos inexpressivos, mas tão exaustos que Baekhyun se perguntava o quê diabos o seu namorado estava fazendo para ficar assim. Duvidava que fosse por conta do trabalho, pois Yixing vivia dizendo como o trabalho no pub era bem remunerado e que não trabalhava tanto como pensava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Precisamos conversar. — Yixing começou. — E eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun o encarou, curioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Qual o problema? É algo com o pub?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que devemos terminar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As palavras fugiram de Baekhyun naquele momento. Apesar de já não sentir o mesmo pelo Zhang, não esperava algo tão repentino vindo dele, em decorrência do comodismo em que ambos estavam envolvidos há tanto tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me apaixonei por um dos clientes do bar, mas nós nunca tivemos nada. Não sei como aconteceu, mas eu sonhei com o rosto dele e no dia seguinte… senti meu coração acelerar como nunca antes. — O chinês murmurou com a voz embargada, virando-se de costas como se não pudesse encarar o professor naquele momento. — Não acho certo que continuemos juntos quando nossos sentimentos já não são mais os mesmo, também não acho certo me envolver com outra pessoa enquanto estamos presos um ao outro, eu…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se aproximando suavemente, Baekhyun virou o rosto do chinês para si, acariciando suavemente o rosto pálido e molhado por algumas lágrimas teimosas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Xing… — Baekhyun riu fraco. — Não se sinta mal, nós dois sabemos que não estávamos mais dando certo. Você se apaixonou, isso é normal e não precisa se desculpar por isso. — Suspirou. — Nem ao menos estávamos dispostos a tentar novamente, sabe? Não é saudável para nenhum de nós ficar preso em um relacionamento sem amor, é um dos piores castigos que um ser humano pode sofrer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing fungou, mas riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lembro o porquê de ter me apaixonado por você, você sempre sabe o que falar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sou professor, seria estranho se não soubesse. — Baekhyun piscou, envolvendo o corpo do chinês em um abraço com um leve tom de adeus. — Quero que você seja muito feliz, Zhang Yixing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Baek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vou até te deixar ficar com o carro hoje, eu não sou incrível?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rindo e retribuindo o abraço, o chinês apertou o coreano com força, transmitindo ali todos os sentimentos há muito guardados dentro do peito e que agora possuíam a liberdade necessária para sair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, envolvidos naquela atmosfera saudosa, não notaram olhos amarelados seguindo cada movimentos deles, como um predador à procura de sua presa e arquitetando o momento certo para dar o bote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como havia deixado o carro com Yixing, já que ambos sempre o compartilhavam, Baekhyun teria que andar sozinho para casa. De alguma forma, ele sentia-se até aliviado por aquilo, pois poderia pensar sobre os acontecimentos. Entendia Yixing, entendia de verdade. Fazia tempo que não sentia seu coração disparar por alguém - o chinês tendo sido o último -, mas já quase não se recordava de como era a sensação de estar apaixonado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sem sua permissão, a mente do professor vagueou até o estranho que cruzou no sinal de trânsito mais cedo. Os olhos que fixaram-se em si com uma expressão que Baekhyun nunca vira, mas que se fosse chutar, seria devoção, e ele não entendia o porquê de aquilo tê-lo afetado tanto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como um professor, Baekhyun acabou por adquirir uma boa memória conforme os anos iam passando, e agora, no auge de seus vinte e seis anos, se sentia orgulhoso ao dizer que nunca esqueceu um rosto na vida. Contudo, uma incógnita se fazia presente sempre que lembrava do estranho, pois apesar de sentir uma sensação estranha, não lembrava de um dia já tê-lo encontrado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caminhava pelas ruas iluminadas - e um pouco vazias -, com a bolsa a tiracolo e sem o medo que geralmente sentiam ao caminhar por ali naquele horário. Algumas pessoas perdidas na noite de Seul passavam por si, bêbadas demais para lembrar o seu nome ou até mesmo andar em linha reta, fazendo Baekhyun rir fracamente ao lembrar de seus tempos de faculdade, quando fazia parte daquela tribo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aos poucos os bares foram sendo deixados para trás e o alívio ia preenchendo cada vez mais Baekhyun, pois o cansaço estava quase vencendo e ele não via a hora de chegar em casa. Quando estava próximo à sua rua, ouviu o barulho de algo se arrastando no chão. Curioso, ele virou na direção de algumas árvores que cercavam o outro lado da rua, andando em passos lentos na direção do barulho, que vinha de alguns arbustos, e parecia aumentar à medida em que o professor se aproximava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um gato preto saltou dos arbustos, disparando na direção oposta e desaparecendo nas luzes noturnas, causando estranhamento em Baekhyun sobre o porquê do aparente medo no animal. Virou o rosto para o arbusto, não deixando de reparar que o barulho havia parado e agora um silêncio mórbido tomava conta do local, como se algo fosse pular das folhagens a qualquer momento. Como se não fosse o bastante, o som de uma respiração alta quebrou a morbidez, causando uma tensão extra à situação e fazendo com que Baekhyun congelasse por alguns segundos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com uma sensação de urgência aos poucos tomando conta de si, decidiu acelerar o passo para longe do local. Sentindo-se observado e lutando para que seu nervosismo não ficasse tão aparente, Baekhyun tentou controlar sua respiração ao mesmo tempo em que se segurava para não correr o mais rápido possível dali. Não sabia de onde aquela sensação havia aparecido, mas não era um homem que desprezava suas próprias intuições, sendo que elas o salvaram muitas vezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Baekhyun finalmente conseguiu relaxar, freou os passos percebendo que já estava na esquina de sua rua. Porém, ao avistar um homem de sobretudo em frente à sua casa, como se estivesse à sua espera, parou por alguns segundos. E o que mais o assustou foi o fato de que o barulho havia retornado, e parecia aumentar à medida em que Baekhyun se aproximava em passos temerosos do homem de estatura alta e expressão séria, ignorando totalmente a sensação de alerta que rugia dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo em que temia as consequências que aquilo poderia gerar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por alguns segundos, o professor perdeu-se nas feições belas do homem. Os olhos, amarelados como os de um réptil, se voltaram para o Byun e um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha, aumentando seu nervosismo. Fios longos e negros emolduravam a face delicadamente, formando uma beleza etérea que deixou o professor sem palavras por alguns segundos. Mas a expressão sarcástica que foi tomando aos poucos conta do rosto de aparência jovem fez a sensação ruim voltar novamente, e os olhos de coloração exótica estavam completamente focados em Baekhyun - tão chocado que não conseguia sequer desviar o olhar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sentiu, também, a tensão instaurar-se novamente em seus ombros quando o estranho aproximou-se em passos lentos, analisando-o dos pés à cabeça, fazendo questão de reproduzir o som da alta respiração próximo ao ouvido do professor, como se estivesse afugentando um animal. Com a cabeça baixa, começou a se perguntar mentalmente o que diabos poderia ter feito para que estivesse naquela situação, e o nervosismo que lutou tanto para esconder durante o trajeto finalmente começava a dar as caras pela respiração descompassada. E como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, o homem ergueu seu queixo de maneira delicada com os dedos, fazendo Baekhyun encarar novamente seus olhos assustadores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O homem desviou rapidamente seu olhar para além de Baekhyun, parecendo esperar algo acontecer. Parecendo frustrado, voltou-se para o humano amedrontado em suas mãos, levando sua boca até que seus rostos estivessem a alguns centímetros e sussurrando em um tom baixo, mas assustador.</span>
</p>
<p><span>— Sabe, Baekhyun, pensei que hoje eu poderia me divertir um pouco com você, mas o tempo é curto. — Abandonou o queixo do professor e foi em direção ao pescoço, apertando-o levemente. —</span> <em><span>Ela</span></em><span> não vai gostar que eu vá além da conta, então vou pegar leve, mesmo sendo contra minha natureza. Me agradeça depois. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>— Quem é você? — Baekhyun tentou enquanto sentia os dedos estreitando-se cada vez mais em seu pescoço. — O que você é?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nesse momento? O seu pior pesadelo. — Soprou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A próxima coisa que Baekhyun sentiu foi seu pescoço sendo apertado com força, logo em seguida um soco desferido em seu rosto fez suas pernas fraquejarem e ele se ajoelhar - sendo solto das mãos do estranho -, tentando inutilmente reaver os seus sentidos que pareciam falhos naquele momento. A dor lancinante em sua cabeça fazia sua vista embaçar, e Baekhyun encontrava cada vez mais dificuldade em respirar, tamanha era a força aplicada pelo estranho naquela região.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porém, a criatura não parecia nem um pouco comovida com a situação do humano. E, como um último ato em uma obra macabra, pegou Baekhyun pela blusa e o lançou em direção ao próprio gramado com uma força sobre-humana, divertindo-se ao ouvir o baque surdo do corpo  desfalecido caindo na grama. Soltou uma risada sádica, divertindo-se com a fragilidade do rapaz, que por pouco não havia perdido completamente a vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentindo outra presença se aproximar, o homem decidiu que já estava na hora de ir, suspirando em alívio ao ver que seu plano havia dado certo e que também havia conseguido se divertir mesmo que somente por alguns segundos. Olhando uma última vez por por cima do ombro, certificando-se que seu objetivo havia sido alcançado, abriu um portal discreto e o atravessou, desaparecendo como fumaça e deixando para trás um corpo inerte no gramado, sem qualquer peso na consciência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol suspirou mais uma vez, praguejando mentalmente contra Soojung, que o havia expulsado para que pudesse fazer mais um de seus rituais demoníacos para a lua cheia. A demônio sempre escolhia os horários mais aleatórios para praticá-los, mas o Park acabou cedendo quando ela explicou que aquela era uma das únicas formas de manter contato com o marido, a quem tanto demorava a ver. E, entendendo o quão cruel poderia ser a distância para amantes, Chanyeol aceitou aguardar até que ela o chamasse novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto vagava pela parte residencial da cidade, Chanyeol recordou-se que a casa </span>
  <em>
    <span>dele</span>
  </em>
  <span> era a alguns quarteirões. Lembrar-se de Baekhyun sempre fazia com que um sorriso involuntário nascesse nos lábios do vampiro, embora não tivessem tido um contato prolongado naquela encarnação. O professor estava ainda mais belo do que a última vez, sendo essa a segunda reencarnação ocorrida depois de duzentos anos de espera - e que quase fizeram Chanyeol afogar-se em agonia se não fosse por Soojung -, desde que se conheceram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havia encontrado a reencarnação do amado por intermédio de Soojung que, visando ajudá-lo, havia caçado toda a linhagem de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Byun’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> e suas ramificações. Foram anos de procura, até que a demônio finalmente encontrasse a essência descrita pelo vampiro em um estudante de Filosofia, que mais tarde se tornaria professor e posteriormente entraria em um relacionamento - causando uma dor de impotência no vampiro, que a cada dia sentia-se pior devido a sua covardia, pois o medo da rejeição perseguia-o como um fantasma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vertigem característica da aproximação de uma criatura sobrenatural fez com que Chanyeol sentisse os músculos enrijecerem, como se esperasse o pior</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seus sentidos apuraram-se ainda mais quando percebeu que aquela era a rua onde Baekhyun morava, e assim que seus pensamentos foram concluídos, pôde ver de  longe um portal se fechando bem em frente a casa do professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mesmo correndo com sua alta velocidade, Chanyeol não conseguiu chegar a tempo de impedir o portal de se fechar, ou de descobrir quem o havia invocado, olhando em volta tentando identificar algo fora do comum, e assim que seus olhos pousaram no gramado seu corpo paralisou completamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O gemido sôfrego que Baekhyun inconsciente soltou fez com que o vampiro saísse de seu torpor, aproximando-se lentamente como se em qualquer movimento brusco o professor fosse ficar ainda mais machucado. Agachou-se ao lado de sua alma gêmea, percebendo marcas de dedo ao redor do pescoço pálido e uma das maçãs do rosto levemente inchada, juntamente a um corte no lábio inferior, proveniente da força exercida na agressão. O peito de Chanyeol apertou enquanto jurava para si mesmo que encontraria o culpado por aquilo, e que o faria sentir uma dor pior pela qual fizera Baekhyun passar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vendo que não poderia ficar ali suscetível a mais criaturas da noite, Chanyeol tentou pegar o corpo desfalecido do amado com toda a delicadeza presente em seu ser. Erguendo-o devagar, ele andou em passos lentos até a porta da casa, torcendo para que sua entrada fosse permitida - o que, geralmente, só acontecia quando a criatura que queria entrar não quisesse fazer mal ao dono da propriedade -, e riu fraco ao passar pela porta e pôr os pés dentro da casa, fechando e trancando-a atrás de si com um baque surdo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Girou os olhos pela sala, não deixando de reparar no quanto Baekhyun estava impregnado em cada canto do recinto, desde a cor do tapete até a luminária envelhecida bem no centro do cômodo. Foi em direção ao sofá espaçoso e depositou o corpo inerte no estofado macio, aproximando levemente o rosto para sentir a respiração de Baekhyun, acalmando-se ao perceber que permanecia calma e sem qualquer risco aparente, embora vez ou outra pudesse ouvi-lo gemer de dor. Pôs uma das mãos no peito do professor, concentrando-se em ouvir algo que remetesse a algum osso quebrado, suspirando aliviado ao perceber que não havia nenhum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levou uma das mãos até a franja, penteando-a para trás a fim de ver com mais clareza o rosto de sua alma gêmea, que após tantos anos permanecia com a mesma essência pela qual Chanyeol havia se apaixonado. O Park não pôde deixar de sentir um fisgar desconfortável ao perceber que a situação delicada de Baekhyun naquele momento se equivalia à da última vez que se viram, anos antes, quando o Byun se encontrava gravemente doente. Recordar aquela noite fazia com que memórias nada agradáveis viessem a Chanyeol, e ele procurava ao máximo esquecê-las, mesmo que parecesse uma missão impossível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tão bonito… — Murmurou passando os dedos delicadamente pela tez pálida, levemente marcada pelo arroxeado de um soco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um movimento incomum de Baekhyun fez o vampiro levantar os olhos em alerta, percebendo que um filete de sangue escorria da boca rosada, e Chanyeol por alguns segundos ficou encarando o líquido vermelho deslizar até cair na blusa branca, manchando-a de carmesim. Apesar de aparentemente estar fora de risco, o vampiro achou melhor se precaver caso a criatura houvesse deixado mais alguma surpresa no corpo do Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordendo a ponta do indicador, fazendo uma gota avermelhada rapidamente se formar no local, usou a mão livre para entreabrir os lábios do professor, deixando que algumas gotas de seu sangue caíssem por eles. Logo o líquido carmesim avermelhou os lábios de Baekhyun, colorindo-os e fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais belo na concepção de Chanyeol. Aos poucos, foi vendo as marcas de dedos no pescoço alvo fugirem e a respiração começar a fluir melhor, e também observou a coloração no local do soco sumir vagarosamente, tranquilizando o vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviamente Baekhyun não estava perto de acordar, pois mesmo sem os machucados aparentes o vampiro percebeu as feições cansadas do amado, pensando que talvez ele viesse a dormir até a manhã do dia seguinte. Como não necessitava dormir, Chanyeol - depois de cobrir Baekhyun com uma manta fofa disposta no sofá para que ele tivesse um sono tranquilo -, se dirigiu até uma poltrona do local, disposto a velar o sono do professor e a admirá-lo como há muito não fazia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A expressão de Baekhyun era tranquila, como se estivesse tendo o mais lindo sonho, e Chanyeol não podia deixar de admirar aquilo. Da primeira vez em que se encontraram, quando o Byun estava definhando em consequência da doença, eles passavam horas e horas conversando, mas os momentos favoritos do vampiro eram, definitivamente, quando ficavam um de frente para o outro, se encarando e apenas sentindo as presenças, e o furor que era estar apaixonado por sua alma gêmea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Chanyeol não demorou a se perder em pensamentos, não percebendo o par de olhos curiosos que o encarou por alguns segundos antes de voltar para a inconsciência, mas não sem antes gravar suas feições.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na manhã seguinte, Baekhyun acordou confuso, demorando alguns segundos para entender realmente onde estava, gemendo aliviado ao constatar que era em seu sofá. A claridade invadia a janela e machucava seus olhos, fazendo-o levar o cobertor até eles na tentativa de se proteger, praguejando sobre o porquê de não ter fechado as cortinas. E foi ali que fragmentos da noite anterior invadiram sua mente, paralisando-o por alguns segundos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os olhos da criatura que o atacara não saíam de sua mente, nem a sensação dos dedos frios agarrando seu pescoço e o jogando como um saco de batatas no próprio jardim, como se não fosse nada, demonstrando como sua vida poderia acabar com um simples estalar de dedos. Levando as mãos ao pescoço, Baekhyun engoliu em seco ao não perceber nada de anormal ali, como se o encontro não tivesse passado de uma ilusão criada pelo cansaço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Também lembrou-se de relance do desconhecido que o havia encarado no sinal de trânsito sentado na poltrona a poucos metros de si, parecendo velar o seu sono. Não sabia como o homem havia entrado ali ou o salvado, muito menos sobre o estranho fato de estar novinho em folha, mesmo tendo sido espancado na noite anterior, mas possuía suas suspeitas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desde criança sua família lhe contava histórias de como o sobrenatural sempre pareceu cercá-los. Sua avó, antes de morrer, havia lhe contado sobre a lenda que mais corria pela família, a de um jovem doutor que parecia nunca envelhecer e que havia cuidado de um antepassado com o mesmo nome que o seu. Secretamente, todos na família suspeitavam que ele era um</span>
  <em>
    <span> vampiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas nunca tiveram uma certeza, pois assim que seu antepassado faleceu, ele sumiu como fumaça. E sua mãe, uma mulher que se guiava principalmente por seus instintos, dizia sentir uma presença protetora que agia como seu anjo da guarda, mas nunca revelava o porquê de suas suspeitas para o pequeno Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abandonou as cobertas em um pulo ao sentir algo cutucar o seu pé, arregalando os olhos ao perceber um gato preto o observando com os orbes astutos. Levou a mão até uma das orelhas do animal, acariciando lentamente e rindo ao ouvir o felino ronronar, apreciando o toque. Sua mão esbarrou na coleira que o gato possuía, mas que parecia emperrada com algo e, trazendo o animal para seu colo, Baekhyun retirou um pedaço de papel preso ao objeto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sei que nada seria o suficiente para reparar o dano que lhe foi causado na noite anterior, meu coração foi dilacerado ao ver o seu estado e sinto muito em, mais uma vez, não ter sido rápido o suficiente para salvá-lo de algo tão cruel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Por favor, perdoe-me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun ficou alguns segundos encarando o papel, apenas observando a letra clássica no papel e paralisado ao dar-se conta de que o estranho velando-o no dia anterior não havia sido, de fato, um sonho. Algo em sua mente dizia que aquele bilhete em suas mãos havia sido escrito pelo estranho - já que, obviamente, não seria da besta que o atacara -, e não havia cruzado com outra pessoa que soubesse da sua atual situação. A delicadeza contida naquele pedaço de papel, de alguma forma, tocou Baekhyun de uma maneira que ele não esperava, fazendo um calor que há muito não sentia começar a surgir em seu peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despertou de seus pensamentos quando o bichano se sacudiu, livrando-se de seus braços e pulando para fora do sofá, lançando um último olhar para Baekhyun antes de simplesmente desaparecer. Arregalando os olhos e com o bilhete preso firme em sua mão, correu até o lugar onde o gato estava alguns segundos antes, passando as mãos pelo espaço na tentativa de achar algum indício da presença do animal, sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao notar que era como se ele não tivesse ao menos aparecido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caindo sobre as próprias pernas, Baekhyun desviou o olhar para o papel amassado, deixando um sorriso escapar por entre seus lábios e sentindo a vontade de reencontrar o estranho crescer em seu peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol observava alguns humanos em meio a pressa de seu dia a dia, passando por debaixo de seus pés, sentado em cima de um prédio comercial - e que, curiosamente, se localizava em frente à escola em que Baekhyun lecionava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refletia sobre Baekhyun e sobre quem ousaria machucar o seu amado, quando sequer sabiam de sua existência ou de alguma possível ligação com o vampiro, que acumulou certos inimigos ao longo de todos os anos. Só de pensar em Baekhyun novamente se machucando por sua causa, fazia  o vampiro sentir uma sede pelo sangue do responsável dominá-lo, mas como não era adepto à violência - deixando isso para Soojung -, preferia esperar para que pudesse saber as razões pelas quais aquilo estava acontecendo. Contudo, não poderia ser hipócrita o suficiente para afirmar que não se divertiria com quem quer que fosse que tivesse machucado o Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havia deixado a casa do professor pouco antes do amanhecer, pois precisava refletir se faria algum avanço ou não, ainda tendo a mente corroída pela culpa pelo ocorrido no dia anterior, como um aviso claro de que nunca seria rápido o suficiente para salvá-lo de qualquer coisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desde que se conheceram, Chanyeol nunca quis envolvê-lo com o sobrenatural, mas era praticamente impossível quando os dias iam passando, e quanto mais Baekhyun ficava doente, menos o médico se sentia afetado, em consequência da recente transformação. Na época, o Byun era curioso, sempre perguntando demais e, embora estivesse enfermo, sempre buscava de todas as formas saber tudo sobre Chanyeol. E o médico, cada dia mais apaixonado, não pôde resistir aos olhos curiosos do amado, contando-lhe tudo logo em seguida e se arrependendo segundos depois, quando o Byun pediu para que o transformasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seus olhos foram rapidamente atraídos pela silhueta de Baekhyun, que caminhava distraidamente para fora da instituição, e Chanyeol lutou contra o impulso de se aproximar, temendo uma possível rejeição. Os fios negros bagunçados dançavam por conta do vento fraco e uma expressão cansada adornava o rosto belo do professor, fazendo o vampiro soltar um suspiro derrotado, não percebendo que os olhos curiosos e tão amados por si o haviam captado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com uma última olhada para o céu, parou de balançar os pés e foi até uma das laterais do terraço que dava em um beco escuro, pulando e deixando-se cair como uma pena no chão de concreto. Bateu as mãos no paletó, retirando alguns resquícios de poeira que haviam ficado ali, começando a caminhar em direção à entrada do beco com pressa, querendo logo dar o fora dali antes que jogasse a prudência pelos ares e fosse confrontar o Byun de uma vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun, por outro lado, não parecia nem um pouco disposto a deixá-lo escapar, decidiu segui-lo após seus olhos serem atraídos para o topo do prédio, assustando-se quando o viu desaparecer do terraço e aparecer novamente no chão, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Sua curiosidade desde o dia em que o encontrara pela primeira vez rugia dentro de si, ansiando pelas respostas que sabia que o outro podia dar. A sensação de reconhecimento, principalmente, era algo que Baekhyun ainda não entendia, pois não era alguém que se sentia seguro com estranhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vendo que cada vez mais o estranho se afastava, Baekhyun apressou os passos e atravessou a rua quase correndo ao ver o sinal fechado. Os passos do outro eram largos e ele, assim como no dia em que se encararam, parecia flutuar por entre as pessoas como um espectro, como se não pertencesse àquele mundo. Em contrapartida, os passos de Baekhyun eram afobados, e ele quase corria para alcançar o de vestes negras, temendo que o outro percebesse estar sendo seguido - mesmo já tendo quase certeza de que aquilo havia acontecido -, e fugisse levando todas as respostas que o Byun queria para si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando viu o rosto pálido virar parcialmente em sua direção, em um convite mudo para que continuasse a segui-lo, e assim o professor o fez, começando a sentir o coração martelar forte contra o seu peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando notou que já haviam saído do centro e estavam tomando um caminho familiar para si, Baekhyun perguntou-se mentalmente para onde o outro estava indo, temendo que estivesse enganado e que, na verdade, ele fosse algum lunático que havia invadido sua casa para matá-lo logo depois. Seus pensamentos paranóicos foram cortados quando viu ele entrar em um pequeno estabelecimento, que logo identificou como o seu restaurante favorito, e questionou-se como ele sabia daquilo - e se recriminou, pensando que talvez fosse o favorito dele também, já que era relativamente famoso. Seguindo o homem, Baekhyun passou pelas portas e logo a atmosfera familiar do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Railway </span>
  </em>
  <span>o envolveu, fazendo um sorriso fraco crescer em seus lábios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sentia a presença do amado atrás de si - e jurava que, se seu coração ainda batesse, estaria próximo de ter um ataque cardíaco -, mas seu corpo parecia anestesiado demais para que abrisse a boca, tamanha era a perplexidade que tomou conta de si no exato momento em que percebeu estar sendo seguido por </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Os passos apressados atrás de si provavam que Baekhyun estava tão ou mais nervoso do que ele, o que de certa forma trazia um conforto para o vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caminhou até uma das mesas mais afastadas, parcialmente escondidas pelas divisórias de madeira do restaurante, sentando-se e esperando o humano fazer o mesmo. A expressão apreensiva que adornava o rosto dele fez algo no interior do vampiro se retorcer, praguejando mentalmente sobre ser o causador daquilo, e torcendo para que o elefante que parecia crescer ali demorasse a chegar. Porém, Baekhyun foi rápido em quebrar o clima desconfortável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que devemos pedir algo para comer, sabe, é meu horário de almoço — riu sem graça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma garçonete veio até a mesa deles, anotando rapidamente o pedido de ambos - uma água para Chanyeol e um sanduíche para o professor - deixando que novamente um silêncio desconfortável tomasse conta do ambiente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun batucava os dedos longos na mesa, buscando em sua mente alguma forma de iniciar o assunto, mas nada parecia surgir. O rosto sério do homem à  sua frente fazia-o parecer pequeno, e os olhos fixos em si não ajudavam a conter seu nervosismo. Contudo, Baekhyun não parecia querer sair dali sem conseguir as devidas respostas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho importante nos conhecermos primeiro, sabe. Então, quem é você? — questionou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol conteve um sorriso, confirmando que Baekhyun realmente não havia mudado nada depois de tantos anos. Relaxou a postura na cadeira, escolhendo cuidadosamente por onde começar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me chamo Park Chanyeol, nós nos conhecemos há algum tempo, mas… não acho que você vá se lembrar de mim. — Riu amargo, percebendo a expressão confusa do outro. — No momento, eu sou um viajante, que só está tentando se recuperar de um coração partido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os olhos de Baekhyun brilharam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E como é?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? Ter o coração partido? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Acredite, não é algo que eu recomende.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, eu quero… — Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior. — Quero saber como é viajar por aí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol parou por alguns segundos, analisando a expressão curiosa do professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É incrível, principalmente quando você busca algo. Conheci culturas, conheci pessoas e vi o quão podre o ser humano pode ser. Também vi que ainda existe esperança em um mundo assim. No meu caso, meu propósito provavelmente nunca será atingido, mas eu ainda tenho algo que me segura. — Olhou rapidamente para Baekhyun, logo desviando o olhar para o movimento do restaurante. — Aprendi, principalmente, que às vezes você tem que desistir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sentiu um aperto no peito quando Chanyeol assumiu uma expressão vaga e, ao mesmo tempo, triste. Não sabia pelo que o outro havia passado, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha a ver com o motivo dos encontros que haviam tido. Contudo, não queria fazer ele se sentir exposto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Esse… é seu restaurante favorito? — Tentou amenizar o clima, suspirando aliviado ao ver a expressão dele se transformar em uma saudosa, como se estivesse imerso em boas memórias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele, na verdade, foi construído em cima de um lugar muito especial para mim. Costumávamos vir aqui antes dele… — engoliu em seco — não estar mais comigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol não havia escolhido o restaurante por acaso, claro que não. Por coincidência, o restaurante se localizava exatamente no mesmo lugar em que ele levava Baekhyun para passear quando estava o cuidando, e tentava de todas as formas impedir que o sorriso deixasse os lábios do amado. A proprietária, Junhee, era sua conhecida, uma bruxa que sempre amou cozinhar e adicionar várias de sua poções às comidas. Também fora a primeira bruxa que procurou na tentativa de fazer sua maldição desaparecer, recebendo apenas um sorriso pesaroso e um “A pessoa que pode retirar a maldição de você não sou eu” como resposta, mas que apenas o deixou com mais dúvidas ainda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, sinto muito. — Um sorriso triste preencheu os lábios de Baekhyun. — Não sei se é algo que realmente conforta, afinal, eu nunca acreditei nisso, mas acho que tudo acontece por uma razão. Se não fosse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>como nossas vidas tomam rumos inesperados?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O vampiro ficou estático por alguns segundos, sentindo um bolo se formando em sua garganta quando reconheceu a frase vinda de Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A maldita última frase que havia deixado os lábios dele alguns segundos antes que seu coração parasse de bater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balançando a cabeça, Chanyeol ergueu-se da cadeira, ainda meio tonto pelas lembranças que invadiram sua mente naquele reencontro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você já está indo? — Baekhyun olhou curioso para a expressão perturbada do outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, eu… preciso resolver umas coisas. — Desconversou e deixou uma nota em cima da mesa para pagar pela água. — Sinto muito. — Abaixou a cabeça e deu as costas, logo sentindo seu pulso ser segurado por dedos finos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nós podemos nos encontrar de novo outro dia? — Perguntou baixo, com medo de uma negativa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol suspirou e virou o rosto parcialmente, fitando o professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pode ser em outro lugar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que acha da minha casa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O vampiro ergueu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está convidando um estranho para a sua casa? Isso pode ser perigoso. — Deu um meio sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só vou saber se tentar. — Baekhyun retribuiu o sorriso, dando de ombros logo em seguida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alguns dias se passaram desde o encontro peculiar que Baekhyun e Chanyeol tiveram. Em lados opostos, refletiram sobre os efeitos que a ocasião lhes trouxe. Baekhyun, ainda curioso, ansiava cada vez mais pelo momento em que veria Chanyeol novamente, sua mente estava cada dia mais bombardeada com perguntas e não podia deixar de lado a familiaridade que o Park lhe causou, coisa que não havia sentido nem mesmo com Yixing, em tantos anos de relacionamento. Também, durante todo o percurso da escola para casa, não deixava de olhar para o topo do prédio da frente, torcendo para que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele </span>
  </em>
  <span>estivesse lá como da última vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol, por outro lado, sentia uma fagulha de esperança se acender em seu peito sempre que pensava no Byun. De alguma forma, desde o dia do restaurante, algo dentro de si disse que, daquela vez, a chance de não acabar sozinho era diferente de zero. O restaurante, ao contrário do que pensou, não facilitou sua tentativa de revelar a verdade. As lembranças o sufocaram de tal forma que precisou abandoná-lo o mais rápido possível, perdendo a chance que lhe foi dada. E a surpresa foi ainda maior quando Baekhyun ofereceu sua própria casa para que se reencontrassem - e Chanyeol quase brigou com o humano pela atitude inconsequente -, mas se viu compelido, também, ao perceber que era uma boa chance para certificar-se que Baekhyun não seria atacado outra vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol não sabia como o professor reagiria quando, enfim, soubesse toda a verdade. Em uma de suas conversas com Soojung, a demônio havia afirmado com veemência que as lembranças o atingiriam com força se esse fosse seu desejo. Porém, o vampiro deveria tomar cuidado, pois mesmo Baekhyun o reconhecendo, não era certo se o aceitaria nem se guardaria seu segredo. Não era algo que era agradável de se ouvir, mas Chanyeol deveria estar aberto a todas as situações, estando disposto verdadeiramente a seguir em frente e libertar-se do peso que era agir como um covarde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O dia em que iriam se reencontrar havia chegado e Chanyeol começava a sentir a sede por sangue aumentar cada vez mais, como consequência de sua ansiedade. Por aquela razão, o vampiro se encontrava vagando pelas proximidades da casa de Baekhyun - em um horário em que as ruas estavam relativamente movimentadas -, à procura de alguém para saciar a sua sede. Soojung o estava seguindo como uma sombra e bufava sempre que via o Park hesitando antes de pegar alguém, rindo da patética tentativa do vampiro de adiar ainda mais Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com sua típica força, Soojung agarrou o braço de Chanyeol e o enfiou em um dos becos que haviam por ali que, para o agrado da mulher, estava limpo. Sem nenhuma palavra, ela ergueu uma das mangas da blusa que usava, sinalizando o braço para que Chanyeol tomasse seu sangue, algo que nunca havia feito em tantos anos de amizade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que está fazendo isso? — Embora estivesse se dirigindo à Soojung, os olhos agora vermelhos de Chanyeol não deixavam o pulso pálido, já identificando uma veia pulsante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não precisa saber — cortou. — Isso vai te ajudar a contar a verdade ao Baekhyun, assim você vai deixar de agir feito um covarde medroso. Agora anda, bebe logo antes que eu desista.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temeroso, Chanyeol pegou delicadamente o pulso da demônio, aproximando-o de seu rosto e cravando as presas ali, causando um leve arquejo em Soojung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sensação do toque do sangue em sua língua era indescritível para Chanyeol, mesmo após anos de sua transformação. Saborear diretamente da veia era único, fazendo-o tremer durante todo o processo, anestesiado com as sensações que aquela ação lhe causava. O pulsar da veia contra seus lábios tornava tudo ainda mais delicioso, pois a cada batida mais sangue era bombeado para dentro de sua boca, preenchendo-a com o gosto ferrenho que tanto amava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangue de demônio era algo que, em todos os seus anos como vampiro, nunca havia sequer experimentado. Corriam lendas de que era um sangue maldito - ainda mais do que o vampirismo em si -, e que ingeri-lo por muito tempo matava qualquer que fosse a criatura, mas a mente de Chanyeol se encontrava nublada demais para que pudesse lembrar dos riscos que corria ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojung mantinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação que assemelhava-se ao êxtase pelas presas do vampiro. Ainda assim, ciente do limite que deveria impor à Chanyeol para que seu sangue não viesse a prejudicá-lo - por isso, só naquele momento e após tantos anos de amizade, ela resolveu compartilhá-lo com ele, como um presente de despedida muda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois de longos minutos, Soojung pôs um dedo na testa do Park, sinalizando para que parasse. Com um pouco de custo, o vampiro desprendeu-se do pulso alheio e limpou os rastros vermelhos com as costas de uma das mãos, soltando um suspiro satisfeito e causando uma risada na Jung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pronto, agora deixa de ser chorão e vai logo. — Soojung desceu a manga da blusa e empurrou Chanyeol para fora do beco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não vem comigo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Jung ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, nos vemos no apartamento. É um momento seu, não posso interferir. — Ofereceu um sorriso fraco, indicando com a cabeça a direção em que ficava a casa de Baekhyun. — Ande, acho que ele não vai ficar esperando para sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um sorriso largo e esperançoso preencheu os lábios do vampiro e Soojung sentiu-se aliviada quando percebeu que aquela parte alegre - e infelizmente, trancafiada a sete chaves - não havia morrido dentro de Chanyeol, como parecia quando se encontraram pela primeira vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A demônio, desde o começo, havia tomado para si um papel quase protetor para com o Park. O olhar sem esperança que lhe lançou quando acordou - depois de tê-lo desacordado por horas - ainda permanecia vívido em sua mente, tão machucado que naquele momento, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ela sentiu uma vontade insana de tirar dele - e recusava-se a admitir que era porque aquele olhar a lembrava muito de si mesma, antes de encontrar sua própria alma gêmea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Jung conhecia mais do que ninguém a dor de um coração partido, tendo sido traída por aquela que havia jurado amor eterno em frente às portas do inferno, e que a apunhalou pelas costas sem nem pensar duas vezes, deixando o coração de Soojung machucado para trás. Contudo, não demorou muito a ir atrás de sua própria vingança, e no caminho, achasse a alma maldita que era destinada a si. E, com uma explicação detalhada para o marido - que se compadeceu com a situação alheia -  decidiu partir em busca da única coisa que talvez fizesse Chanyeol deixar para trás aquela aura torturada que já parecia impregnada nele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu vou indo, então. — O vampiro agradeceu e se virou, lançando um último aceno para a demônio antes de desaparecer correndo em alta velocidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando perdeu o amigo de vista, sentiu um sopro em seu ouvido e um arrepio atravessou seu corpo. Lábios macios pressionaram os seus rapidamente e logo Jongin estava à sua frente, com o típico sorriso sarcástico, observando-a com os mesmos olhos dourados que colocavam medo em grande parte do submundo, mas que nela não causavam nem cócegas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Retribuiu o contato e o abraçou pela cintura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Kai. — Murmurou o apelido carinhoso que lhe havia dado. — Continua o mesmo demônio de sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Krystal. — Cumprimentou, apertando os braços em torno da esposa. — E você continua como uma bela rainha do inferno. Posso perguntar o porquê de ter me pedido aquilo? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se arrepende? Te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você não é uma pessoa que se importa de sujar as mãos. — Riu contra o peito bronzeado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E não sou, obviamente. Mas temos isso em comum e foi uma das principais razões pelas quais nos casamos. Não é, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Chanyeol encontrou Baekhyun, mas precisava de um empurrãozinho para que pudesse seguir em frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sabe que ele vai ficar muito bravo se descobrir, não é?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seguindo o pensamento de Maquiavel, os fins justificam os meios. Eu não estou muito preocupada com isso. Nós dois vamos embora, acho que ele não vai sair dos braços do humano para ir nos caçar pelo mundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vai deixá-lo para trás?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele não precisa mais de mim. — Deu de ombros e deixou que os olhos viajassem  na direção dos lábios do marido. — Tenho outras coisas para me preocupar agora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O demônio aproximou seu rosto, curvando o corpo levemente e analisando a face esculpida da esposa, antes de tomar os lábios vermelhos de maneira profunda. A temperatura corporal de ambos, que já era bastante elevada, pareceu subir ainda mais com aquele contato mais íntimo que não praticavam fazia meses, mostrando a necessidade que um possuía pelo outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojung subiu as mãos até a nuca de Kai, puxando levemente os fios lisos e sentindo um grunido vindo do demônio, parecendo ter aprovado a ação. Como resposta, ele levou uma das mãos até seu rosto, começando uma leve carícia ali, enquanto a outra seguia para sua cintura, apertando com a força típica que os demônios possuíam e fazendo-a revirar os olhos por baixo das pálpebras. A língua dele não demorou a pedir passagem, sendo prontamente concedida por Krystal, que sentia tanta saudade quanto ele próprio, retribuindo com fervor cada toque do marido em seu corpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ficaram imersos naquela atmosfera por mais algum tempo, aproveitando e matando um pouco da falta que sentiam um do outro, encostados em uma parede de concreto daquele beco, sob a luz prateada da lua, com Soojung torcendo mentalmente para que Chanyeol não estragasse tudo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto aguardava Chanyeol, Baekhyun sentia o suor se acumulando cada vez mais em suas palmas. Não sabia o que esperar desse encontro, mas sentia que algo grande estava envolvido, por conta do suspense que o Park havia feito. Suspeitava que tivesse algo relacionado ao acontecimento em seu jardim, em que havia sido salvo, e também acordado sem nenhum machucado feio que sabia que deveria ter. Afinal, seu corpo tinha sido espancado como um boneco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mesmo não sentindo qualquer vislumbre de perigo vindo de Chanyeol, ainda era um estranho. Por aquela razão, tinha ligado para Yixing mais cedo e pedido para que ele permanecesse com o celular ligado - o que normalmente não fazia, já que o movimento do pub era intenso -, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa e lhe causando certo alívio, sendo ágil em despistar dos questionamentos do chinês, que em hipótese alguma poderia saber o que estava prestes a fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao ouvir leves batidas na porta, o professor teve um sobressalto, apreensivo com o que viria a seguir. Em passos longos, caminhou em direção à entrada que o separava de Chanyeol, precisando contar até dez para que tivesse coragem o suficiente para abri-la. E a visão que teve o fez perder o fôlego por alguns segundos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol estava com uma expressão séria, mas Baekhyun podia identificar certo nervosismo em seu olhar. Estava trajando uma jaqueta preta por cima de uma camisa de botões branca, que balançava pela ventania presente no local. O rosto parecia mais colorido, ao contrário de quando haviam se encontrado no restaurante, quando o homem ostentava uma aparência cadavérica que assustou levemente o Byun. O cheiro era algo que o professor não conseguia identificar, uma fragrância única que o deixou embriagado por alguns instantes, e torceu para que o Park não percebesse o quanto o deixava nervoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vai me convidar para entrar? — Chanyeol desfez a carranca, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso gentil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sentiu o rosto esquentar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, claro. — Deu passagem na porta, observando enquanto o outro esgueirava-se para dentro de sua casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Nós podemos ir até a sala, acho que você já está familiarizado com ela. — Tentou, como da última vez, amenizar o clima e sorriu quando viu Chanyeol retribuir o ato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que estou, não é? — Deu as costas ainda sorrindo e dirigiu-se até o cômodo com Baekhyun às suas costas, que lhe indicou o sofá para que sentasse e assim o fez, sendo seguido pelo professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, mas não durou por muito tempo até que o vampiro decidisse quebrá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que está curioso com a sensação de familiaridade, certo? — Chanyeol começou, a ansiedade em saber da reação lutando dentro de si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun acenou, aprumando-se no sofá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por favor, o que estou prestes a lhe contar é algo difícil para mim. — Parou. — Peço para que não me julgue e, se possível, tente acreditar em mim. Consegue fazer isso? — Encarou Baekhyun com os olhos firmes, buscando a certeza de que poderia seguir em frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu… — parou por alguns segundos. — Consigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com um suspiro e já começando a sentir os efeitos do sangue de Soojung em si, Chanyeol começou a narrar a sua história.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Desde criança, tive uma certa inclinação para a Medicina. Meus pais sempre se mostravam orgulhosos de mim e me incentivaram a seguir com o meu sonho de ser médico. Tínhamos uma relação ótima, nunca havíamos brigado e nossa condição financeira era boa o suficiente para que eu não precisasse me casar tão cedo, o que eu agradecia, por estar completamente focado em meu sonho. Quando finalmente entrei na faculdade, nossa família comemorou por dias.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha irmã, Naeun, ao contrário de mim, sempre sonhou em se casar. Ela era apaixonada por romances e andava à cavalo como ninguém, muitos a viam como rebelde, mas eu a via como um escudo e a luz da nossa casa, sempre me ajudando a estudar, sempre ajudando nossos pais e batendo de frente com os homens da nossa cidade; ela era minha inspiração.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Por sermos de um local relativamente precário e em uma das épocas em que as doenças infecciosas estavam cada vez mais graves, eu logo comecei a trabalhar como médico. Naquele tempo algumas epidemias assolavam as proximidades da minha vila, então me via obrigado a exercer minha profissão para que mais pessoas não morressem. Como consequência, eu viajava bastante e cada vez mais me via afastado dos assuntos da minha própria casa, sendo deixado de fora de quase tudo e só tomando conhecimento meses depois. E por isso, obviamente, não fiquei sabendo quando um hóspede se instalou em nossa casa, nem tampouco que exigiu minha presença para curar a enfermidade que o havia infectado.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Como não podia abandonar meus pacientes, acabei ignorando as cartas urgentes que minha mãe mandava e oh, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, pois assim saberia que uma onda de mortes havia começado, com os mortos tendo todo seu sangue drenado e os corpos sendo jogados em praça pública, para o horror da população.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quando finalmente pude retornar, cerca de um mês e meio depois da primeira carta, meu mundo caiu.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha vila, antes limpa e movimentada, estava vazia. Nenhuma pessoa, sequer uma das crianças que brincavam no chafariz central. As ruas estavam silenciosas, os comércios pareciam ter sido abandonados e eu só conseguia me perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Quando fui até a casa de um de meus melhores amigos, Do Kyungsoo, só encontrei seu corpo jogado de forma desleixada no chão, com os lábios roxos e a pele pálida, sem qualquer indício de que sangue corria ali. Seus irmãos estavam na mesma situação, porém jogados pela escada em uma trilha macabra de corpos. Decidido a não ficar mais no local, saí porta a fora decidido a não entrar mais em qualquer lugar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>E, parando para pensar, se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais esperto, poderia ter notado que olhos famintos me seguiam desde o primeiro segundo em que pus meus pés na vila.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Como minha casa era a última dentre todas as outras e relativamente afastada do centro, lembro que comecei a correr até lá, com a esperança egoísta que talvez aquilo não tivesse alcançado minha família. Eu nunca tinha sido religioso, mas naquele momento eu buscava o auxílio de qualquer santidade para garantir que minha família não estivesse morta.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As lágrimas que banhavam meu rosto pareciam queimar, caindo de forma tão abundante que embaçavam minha visão, fazendo-me chegar aos tropeços na porta da minha casa, que estava em um silêncio atípico, já que normalmente era embalada pelo doce som da voz de minha mãe e Naeun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Em passos trôpegos, eu consegui abrir a porta e a visão que tive até hoje me assombra, pois foi naquela data em que eu perdi tudo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ao me aproximar do centro da sala, lembro que por pouco não saí correndo novamente com o que presenciei.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meu pai estava deitado no chão, seu pescoço tão destroçado que, apesar de minha profissão, me causou náuseas na época, e sua expressão vazia assustou-me, pois não lhe era comum. Minha mãe estava jogada sobre a escada, mas com seu pescoço intacto, e eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto, pois seu cabelo o encobria, como se ninguém mais fosse digno de ver suas feições.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas sem dúvida, Naeun é a pessoa que mais me assombra até hoje. De uma forma teatral, estava sentada delicadamente sobre a poltrona de nosso pai, com o vestido branco de alças finas que havia comprado especialmente para o dia em que se casasse. Porém, seu sangue respingava por ele e descia pelo chão, manchando-o. Seus braços pousavam em seu colo, feridos por marcas de mordidas de uma dentição humana - e que na época me causou confusão. A expressão amedrontada em seu rosto foi o que fez a sensação de medo espalhar-se por todo meu corpo, como se o próprio demônio tivesse vindo em pessoa apenas para assassiná-la de forma altamente cruel, e o que mais me deixou apavorado foi que Naeun nunca tinha medo de nada.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Não me aproximei de nenhum dos corpos, a dor da perda já era grande o suficiente para que as últimas imagens que eu teria deles fosse a total degradação de seus corpos. E, decidido a sair dali e buscar a polícia, me virei novamente para a porta, perturbado demais para permanecer por mais alguns segundos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uma risada alta chamou minha atenção e lembro até hoje do arrepio que correu por todo o meu corpo ao ouví-la, tanto que demorei algum tempo até assimilar que ela vinha exatamente das minhas costas. Como um raio, virei-me e me deparei com um homem que se assemelhava a um cadáver pela palidez, mas com uma expressão tão maldosa que me fez ter certeza de que se tratava de um humano.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>— Chanyeol, Chanyeol… Por que não veio quando sua mãe chamou? —</span></em> <em><span>O cadáver sussurrou em meu ouvido, causando um arrepio no meu corpo.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— E-eu… Quem é você? — Minha voz tremia tanto, o medo me dominava e ele me encarar como se quisesse trucidar o meu pescoço não ajudava.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Chae Hyungwon, mas você não vai estar vivo para lembrar disso daqui a pouco. — E aquela foi a última fala dele antes de pôr uma mão em meu pescoço e enfiar os dentes em mim.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu não sabia o que era pior: a dor do luto aumentando sempre que eu virava o rosto e me deparava com minha família trucidada, ou a queimação insuportável em meu pescoço causada pela mordida. Ainda tinha a dúvida sobre ele ser um canibal, mas logo descartei quando sentia meu sangue saindo cada vez mais rápido do meu corpo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungwon me matava um pouco a cada segundo que passava, drenando minha vida como se não fosse nada e parecendo se divertir com aquilo. Minha dor era enorme, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a certeza de que se tratava de um humano - vivo ou não -, estava cada vez mais clara em minha mente. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A maldade é algo intrínseco do ser humano, capaz de ultrapassar até mesmo a morte, e ele foi a maior prova disso.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sentia a mão gelada apertando meu pescoço, quase o quebrando, o ar fugindo de meus pulmões e minha mente embaralhada, deixando claro que a perda de sangue já começava a afetar minhas faculdades mentais. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e meu corpo caiu por cima do dele, sendo segurado com força e pressionado ainda mais, como se já não tivesse sido o suficiente.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Porém, de repente, senti ele sendo lançado para longe de mim e o meu corpo, fraco, cair em um baque surdo no chão.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Um homem alto e totalmente vestido de negro estava ao meu lado, ignorando-me e focando apenas em Hyungwon, com tanto ódio no olhar que me fez tremer. Em passos pesados, ele foi até o assassino, erguendo-o facilmente com uma só mão, recebendo um sorriso enviesado como resposta. Do ângulo em que eu estava, ele parecia mais assustador do que Hyungwon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Wonho… Você finalmente me achou, eu já estava pensando que tinha desistido de mim.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sem qualquer palavra, “Wonho” apenas enfiou um pedaço grosso de madeira no peito de Hyungwon, que deu um grito estrangulado e uma risada alta, como se estivesse há muito tempo esperando por aquilo. Segundos depois, a expressão debochada foi dando lugar a uma vazia, semelhante a de meu pai, e seu rosto foi perdendo a cor, obtendo rachaduras e ficando rígido, sendo jogado no chão sem qualquer delicadeza por Wonho.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Já eu, no chão, ainda sentia a estranha queimação em meu corpo e já suspeitava que morreria ali. Meu corpo estava tão quente que me admirava ainda não ter tido uma convulsão, como era o normal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O homem que matara Hyungwon lançou um olhar em minha direção, vindo até mim com a postura mais relaxada, mas igualmente ameaçadora. Abaixou-se perto de mim, deixando nossos rostos quase colados, e sibilou em um tom baixo, causando mais arrepios em mim.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Reze para que eu não tenha que vir atrás de você assim como fiz com ele. Eu não terei pena, vampiro.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Depois daquilo, a última coisa de que me lembro foi do homem me deixando para trás, à beira da morte. Logo em seguida, minha vista escureceu com minhas preces para que o tormento acabasse, com um último vislumbre de um rapaz desconhecido em minha cabeça.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quando acordei novamente, puxei o ar com força, sem acreditar que realmente estava vivo depois da quase combustão que meu corpo teve. Olhei ao redor, na esperança de que tudo o que me lembrava não passasse de um sonho, e senti uma dor lancinante ao constatar que não.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha garganta arranhava e eu sentia uma sede insuportável, meus ouvidos doíam e meus olhos pareciam mais sensíveis com a luz fraca vinda da janela. O cheiro de sangue fazia minha boca salivar e constatei com horror a vontade de beber que tomava conta de mim aos poucos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Não vou entrar em muitos detalhes, Baekhyun. Foram tempos difíceis e eu, apesar de não precisar dormir, ainda sinto nojo do que fiz para sobreviver, me alimentando de viajantes noturnos e tendo que me refrear para que não acabasse os matando, o que iria totalmente contra meus deveres de médico.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Passei longos e longos meses em minha casa, ignorando as cartas que me enviavam e os pedidos desesperados das pessoas. Afinal, eu não poderia lhes oferecer um perigo maior, minha única companhia sendo os cadáveres de minha família, que pereciam mais a cada dia que se passava, o cheiro me causando incômodo, mas eu não me importava.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aos poucos, fui me adaptando à minha situação. Percebi que o sol me machucava, que minha única fonte de alimento possível era sangue, que eu me curava com uma facilidade impressionante e, por fim, que eu era um vampiro. Os livros da biblioteca da vila me serviram muito, orientando-me pelo caminho e me fazendo finalmente acreditar no sobrenatural, já que sempre fui bastante cético.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tinha adquirido o hábito de sair para caminhar à noite, quando o sol já estava escondido e não podia me machucar. Eu ia até as fronteiras, andando como se não houvesse amanhã e meus pés muitas vezes ficavam em carne viva, mas curavam-se logo depois, o que eu agradecia. Em um de meus poucos surtos de coragem, após meses definhando em minha própria sorte, decidi ir embora, deixar minha família para trás e tentar superar o luto, além de descobrir mais sobre a criatura que tinha me tornado.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fiz um enterro de suas ossadas, prestando minhas homenagens e deixando que todos os meus sentimentos transbordassem, pois ali foi onde eu nasci, cresci e realizei um sonho. Ali morria minha família, minha base e minha inspiração. Ali morria minha vila, que em breve seria esquecida, com pessoas que me acompanhavam desde a infância, que sorriam sempre e que foram brutalmente mortas por uma criatura vazia, sem qualquer sentimento positivo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Como se fosse um aviso do destino, na noite em que decidi partir, quando estava passando pelas portas da vila, avistei uma mulher caminhando até mim. Eu podia ouvir o pulsar de seu coração, o sangue correndo em suas veias, mas por alguma razão não me descontrolei.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byun Haeun era seu nome, e ela tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas e uma das expressões mais sofridas que eu já tinha visto. Ela me perguntou se eu era Park Chanyeol, e quando afirmei que sim, recebi um pedido desesperado para que eu cuidasse de seu filho que estava morrendo. Ela relatou rapidamente os sintomas, dizendo que ele cuspia sangue e possuía manchas avermelhadas pelo corpo, ele estava quente e a febre não baixava há dias.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pela minha condição, a primeira resposta deveria ter sido negativa. Contudo, a expressão aflita me comoveu e eu sentia algo me puxar naquela direção, aceitando fazer o que fosse possível para que seu filho vivesse. O que me fez mudar de ideia, foi a visão do homem desconhecido que tive quando me transformei, fazendo-me aceitar o convite. E juntos, rumamos até Eve, o vilarejo onde ela morava e onde o filho estava.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Logo de cara, fui bem recebido, a família Byun parecia me ver como um tipo de deus, por conta das histórias que rondavam por aí sobre meus feitos como médico. Só fui conhecê-lo realmente ao raiar do dia, dando uma desculpa de que o sol me deixava fragilizado em decorrência dos dias em que passei viajando por ele, e agradeci por ter sido comprada tão facilmente.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O filho de Haeun estava no último quarto do corredor do andar de cima, deitado sobre a cama em um sono tranquilo e com a expressão calma. Ele estava sem camisa e somente com uma calça de algodão, e o corpo magro me assustou, admito, pois parecia não ver comida há dias. Eu não suspeitaria que ele estava doente se não fossem as manchas avermelhadas espalhadas pela pele e a magreza, e isso me indicou certamente que poderia haver uma chance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O barulho que Haeun fez logo o despertou, fazendo-o me fitar e oferecer um sorriso cansado, mas feliz, em minha direção, e a mulher logo tratou de fazer as apresentações e eu descobri o nome dele.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byun Baekhyun. Era você.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fiquei impressionado com a sua beleza quase angelical, soando tão frágil que tive medo de me aproximar. Nos demos bem logo de cara, e começamos uma forte amizade não muito depois.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Todos os dias eu me pegava pensando no quão incrível você era, pois mesmo doente, sempre esbanjava um sorriso largo para qualquer pessoa. Eu fazia o que podia, mas sentia que a cada dia você ia ficando mais doente, e percebia os panos ensanguentados que tentava esconder de mim embaixo da cama, mas eu sempre acabava encontrando. Tentava ao máximo me iludir com a esperança, mas eu ia a perdendo a cada dia que se passava.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu quando você teve uma crise de choro, a primeira que eu presenciei. Não queria morrer e chorava tão copiosamente que meu peito se apertou, e a única coisa que pude pensar em fazer foi colar seus lábios com os meus. E eu não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso quando você me retribuiu prontamente, como se estivesse aguardando aquilo tanto quanto eu. E quando nos separamos, você me ofereceu mais um de seus sorrisos brilhantes e disse que aquilo era nosso segredo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O primeiro encontro foi no lugar em que o Railway foi construído, em uma noite onde as estrelas estavam brilhantes e a lua em seu ápice. Nos beijamos atrás de uma árvore, com você temeroso em me passar sua doença - sem saber que eu não poderia ser infectado -, e comigo o tranquilizando, afirmando que não havia nada que me deixasse doente a não ser a falta de seus lábios nos meus, o que fez você ficar envergonhado e esconder o rosto quente em meu peito.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Você era esperto, e não demorou muito para perceber minhas manias estranhas. O fato de não andar no sol, não comer, e nunca ficar muito tempo perto quando começava a tossir sangue. Não foi surpresa quando você me encurralou e me pediu insistentemente para que lhe contasse a verdade, e eu, bobo apaixonado, o fiz. Porém, eu não esperava que no segundo em que eu fechasse a boca, me pedisse para fazer o mesmo com você, o que eu não fiz. Afinal, eu não poderia amaldiçoar sua existência como a minha, já que eu o amava.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Passamos um tempo afastados, com você chateado e comigo temeroso em me aproximar. Haeun me questionou o que estava acontecendo, mas eu a despistei com facilidade, avisando que estava ocupado pesquisando sobre sua doença, quando na verdade estava refletindo sobre a minha negativa a você.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vi que você estava piorando. Os panos com sangue estavam mais encharcados, você estava mais magro e as manchas vermelhas não desapareciam, muito menos a temperatura de seu corpo parecia querer dar trégua. Minhas visitas ficavam mais frequentes, o silêncio também. Só viemos trocar novamente palavras quando você agarrou meu braço depois de uma grande crise de tosse, e sussurrou com exaustão algumas palavras, como se estivesse dizendo adeus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Eu sinto muito, Chanyeol.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Pelo que? — Eu o olhei confuso.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Pedi algo impossível a você, sem medir as consequências e pensando somente em meu bem estar, sem me importar com sua consciência — tossiu. — Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não acho que deveria se amaldiçoar tanto.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Eu sou um vampiro, Baek. Eu sou um monstro. — Me abaixei ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto levemente. — Não se sinta mal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Posso pedir uma última coisa? — Sussurrou fraco, segurando minha mão que estava em seu rosto, me vendo acenar. — Quero sentir seus lábios nos meus, uma última vez.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, lágrimas que eu não sabia que podia ter deslizaram por meu rosto, mostrando toda a dor que eu estava sentindo. Você, que fez meu coração morto ter pelo menos um último gosto de alguma emoção humana, estava morrendo. Como não pude negar um pedido seu, logo selei nossos lábios, sem aprofundar, por alguns segundos, sentindo suas lágrimas salgadas se misturando com as minhas, em um sabor triste que dizia adeus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Eu amo você, Park Chanyeol. — Murmurou ainda com os olhos fechados e eu observei seus lábios tomarem uma coloração vermelha, vinda do sangue que inundava sua boca.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Eu também amo você, sempre vou amar — eu comecei a me desesperar, tomando seu corpo em meus braços e ouvindo sua risada débil, com seu braço me cercando trêmulo em um abraço. — Para sempre.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Só quero que saiba que nada acontece sem uma razão, e eu sei que vamos nos encontrar. — Assim que aquelas palavras deixaram você, o último sopro de vida também se foi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tudo depois daquilo foi um borrão. Lembro flashes de Haeun gritando, da cidade entrando em luto e todos me culpando. Lembro das pedras que jogavam em minha direção, do olhar decepcionado de Haeun, como se eu não tivesse feito o possível por seu filho. E, de fato, não fiz, mas amaldiçoá-lo não estava em meus planos, não até aquela manhã, quando estava tomando coragem para realizar seu desejo, mas a covardia impregnada em meu corpo me impediu.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>E sem aguentar o peso dos julgamentos, simplesmente fugi. Depois daquilo, jurei tentar encontrar a cura para o vampirismo, vagando pelo mundo e, após achar a pedra que me permitia andar pelo sol, intensifiquei minha busca, embora tenha deixado de me importar com muitas coisas.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Passei anos vagando, imerso em minha própria dor. Eu havia perdido minha família, amigos e o amor da minha vida, não tinha mais motivos para lutar. Quando percebi que minha busca era inútil, parei. Deixei-me levar pelos desejos luxuriosos e me perdi em meio a vida boêmia da época, anestesiado com a ilusão de que poderia esquecer da minha horrível história de vida.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Em um dia onde eu estava me alimentando, fui golpeado pelas costas. Ao acordar, dei de cara com uma mulher, que me disse que dali em diante agiria como minha consciência e não deixaria que eu desistisse tão fácil. A partir daquele dia, eu e Soojung ficamos juntos. Com o passar dos anos, retomei minha busca, sem qualquer esperança de que lhe veria novamente, mesmo com suas palavras no leito de morte.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Novamente, o destino se mostrou engraçado quando eu pus os olhos em você naquele sinal, justamente no dia em que eu havia retornado para Seul. Tentei ignorar, pensando que você não lembraria de mim, e decidi seguir em frente. Isto é, até o dia em que você foi atacado e meu coração se encheu de ira, disposto a não deixar barato. Mas, vê-lo tão frágil quanto o dia em que veio a falecer mexeu comigo e não pude deixá-lo ao bel prazer da sorte. Dei um pouco de meu sangue, para que se recuperasse de seus ferimentos, e sumi no dia seguinte, me sentindo culpado pelo acontecido e sem coragem de encará-lo, deixando para trás apenas um bilhete inútil.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Apesar de ter contado minha história, não peço para que me aceite. Não espero retribuição de meus sentimentos, somente que mantenha o meu segredo. Continuarei zelando por você, visando que nada como aquele dia venha a se repetir, mas somente isso. Sinto muito por qualquer transtorno, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol finalizou, ficando apreensivo com a expressão neutra que o professor ostentava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já Baekhyun, não sabia o que pensar. A história, ao mesmo tempo irreal, soava tão verídica quanto a dor presente nos olhos de Chanyeol. Sentia verdade e finalmente entendeu o porquê da familiariedade que sentia quando estava com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampiro; </span>
  </em>
  <span>eles já se conheciam. Seu coração palpitava feito louco no peito, saber que alguém o aguardou por anos, de alguma forma, o deixava emocionado. Aquele sentimento não chegava nem perto de quando começou a namorar Yixing, e isso o assustava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não pediria provas da veracidade das palavras de Chanyeol, sentia que não aguentaria tão cedo outra demonstração do sobrenatural fora o seu ataque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A expressão de Chanyeol o machucava, e o admirava por não exercer nenhum tipo de pressão em fazer Baekhyun sentir o mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo, via o quão torturado o outro estava, por isso se aproximou um pouco mais e tomou as mãos dele entre as suas, apertando-as como se dissesse para que não se preocupasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu admiro o que você está fazendo, e não vejo razão para duvidar de você ou ter qualquer medo do que pode fazer. A história é linda e acho que preciso de um tempo para assimilar que sou uma reencarnação, sabe — riu fraco, sendo acompanhado por Chanyeol. — Mas, eu preciso de tempo. São muitas informações e não acho justo que eu te dê uma resposta no calor do momento, onde eu não tenho certeza do que sinto. Seria injusto com você, que esperou por tanto tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol assentiu em silêncio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vou contar o seu segredo, só peço que me dê alguns dias para que possa ter a sua resposta. — Baekhyun assegurou, acariciando levemente as mãos do Park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não posso te pedir mais do que isso, não seria justo com você, também. — Chanyeol suspirou com os olhos fixos em suas mãos unidas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentindo o calor das palmas alheias, Baekhyun vagou os olhos pela figura de Chanyeol, percebendo a pedra que ele havia mencionado, um anel, balançando em seu peito. Conseguiu enxergar uma fraca luz vinda dela - o que mais achou estranho foi que o vampiro pareceu alheio a isso -, hipnotizando-o por alguns segundos, deixando-o imerso no brilho que aumentava à medida que Baekhyun mantinha os olhos fixos nela, como se fosse um canto de sereia pronto para dar o bote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De repente, lembranças que o professor não reconhecia como suas invadiram sua mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenços ensanguentados, uma versão doente de si e um Chanyeol de cabelos longos passaram diante de seus olhos. A dor lancinante em seu peito, a fraqueza no corpo e a febre se fizeram presentes como se o professor estivesse doente. Sua respiração se alterou, fazendo seu peito se movimentar com força e Chanyeol logo o encarou, assumindo uma expressão preocupada ao perceber a expressão de Baekhyun, não perdendo tempo antes de pegá-lo no colo e deitá-lo no sofá como fizera no dia do ataque, sentindo pesar ainda mais quando percebeu que o corpo de Baekhyun perdeu as forças, pendendo no estofado macio e fazendo Chanyeol cair ajoelhado em sinal de derrota.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vendo o amado na mesma situação da primeira vez, o Park não conseguiu impedir que um choro desesperado saísse de sua garganta, torcendo para que Baekhyun não tivesse o mesmo fim trágico da primeira vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>◈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Baekhyun abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi a luz amarelada da sala. Sua cabeça ainda latejava um pouco, mas nada muito grave. Olhou pela janela e constatou que não havia passado tanto tempo desacordado, já que a lua ainda estava em seu pico. Sentou-se no sofá, sentindo a nuca reclamar, e levou uma das mãos até o pescoço, massageando o local. Buscou por Chanyeol, encontrando ele parado na porta que dava acesso à cozinha, o encarando com uma expressão que beirava ao desespero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Observando mais detalhadamente o vampiro, Baekhyun aos poucos foi compreendendo o que havia acontecido consigo. Havia recuperado as memórias de sua vida passada, e agora, o que o Baekhyun do passado havia sentido, ele sentia com o adicional de seus próprios sentimentos atuais, em uma mistura que retumbava em seu peito. Desceu os olhos para a pedra no pescoço de Chanyeol, que já não se encontrava mais ali, e franziu o cenho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levantando devagar, andou até o Park, posicionando ambas as mãos nas laterais da face alheia, como se o estivesse reconhecendo pelo tato. Tocou as bochechas salientes, os olhos grandinhos e as orelhas, até descer para o queixo, onde parou observando os lábios cheios. Deixou um carinho no local, sentindo a nostalgia de sua vida passada ao realizar o ato, em uma fusão entre passado e presente única, em uma atmosfera que aos poucos ia envolvendo tanto ele quanto o vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol permanecia estático, sem entender o porquê dos atos do humano, mas apreciando o calor das palmas contra sua pele gelada. Sem conseguir se conter, levou as próprias mãos até as do professor, apertando-as levemente como uma prova de que aquele momento era real, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Chanyeol...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dentro do peito, Baekhyun sentia a imensidão de sentimentos tomando conta de si, juntamente com sua resposta. Não precisaria de tempo, não ali, não quando havia recebido de todas as formas as certezas que o destino parecia ter lhe dado com tanta facilidade. O Baekhyun do passado, em comunhão com o do presente, uniram-se em seu interior, dispostos a viver aquele amor que outrora fora impossível, tão brutalmente separado pela morte. E ao perceber aquilo, o professor não perdeu tempo em grudar seus lábios aos do vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O beijo se iniciou de maneira lenta, como se ainda não estivessem preparados para o que viria a seguir. A incerteza era clara no beijo, mas a saudade era ainda maior, sendo comprovada quando Chanyeol puxou o professor contra seu peito, abraçando o corpo magro contra si enquanto retomava o contato. Baekhyun ficou na ponta dos pés, apoiando as mãos nos ombros largos do vampiro, apertando vez ou outra em um gesto carinhoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A língua do professor pediu passagem, e Chanyeol logo a concedeu. E aos poucos, o beijo foi tomando intensidade, ficando denso e expondo tudo que havia sido preso durante anos. Chanyeol movimentava a boca lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo e explorando a do professor com maestria. Baekhyun subiu as mãos até a nuca do vampiro, arranhando com certa força e recebendo um arfar em troca, com um aperto na cintura e uma risada vinda do vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um gosto salgado fez com que Baekhyun se soltasse parcialmente, olhando surpreso para o vampiro, que agora possuía o rosto banhado em lágrimas. De forma rápida, Baekhyun desenhou o percurso de uma gota solitária até que ela se desfizesse em seu dedo, olhando curioso para o vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que está chorando, meu amor?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol fungou, afundando a cabeça no pescoço do professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu estou feliz, não pensei que sentiria isso novamente. — Um sorriso trêmulo nasceu em seus lábios sem que ele pudesse ver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batidas na porta interromperam o momento do casal, e o vampiro retirou a cabeça do ombro alheio, levando um dedo indicador aos lábios e pedindo silêncio, vendo o professor assentir e uma expressão temerosa tomar conta de seu rosto. Chanyeol fez um caminho silencioso até a porta de entrada, olhando pelo olho mágico e franzindo o cenho ao não ver ninguém do outro lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda desconfiado, Chanyeol levou uma mão até a maçaneta, girando-a devagar e abrindo a porta lentamente, temendo que algo aparecesse de surpresa. Mas, ao fazer uma rápida inspeção pela varanda alheia, constatou que nenhum perigo estava à vista. Quando abaixou o olhar, contudo, encontrou uma garrafinha de vidro transparente, com um líquido azulado em seu interior, e um papel estava preso à fita que rodeava o recipiente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ajoelhando-se para ler o que havia escrito, Chanyeol soltou um arquejo emocionado, e dessa vez, lágrimas de felicidade vieram a seus olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabe que não sou boa em despedidas, mas senti que pelo menos te devia isso depois de… deixa pra lá. Você não vai mais precisar de mim, agora que tem sua alma gêmea com você, acho que é o suficiente para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Mas, caso não for, eu volto só pra te socar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O conteúdo nesse vidro é o que você mais deseja, assim vai poder viver o resto dos seus dias com Baekhyun. Não foi fácil conseguir e eu até meti o meu marido nisso, então é melhor fazer bom uso dele, certo?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boa humanidade, Park.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>De sua eterna consciência,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soojung.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>